Penny and Leonard go to the beach
by sladenoddy
Summary: the time Penny and Leonard made love in the sea LENNY
1. Chapter 1 Penny & Leonard go to the beac

**The day at the beach**

"Come on Leonard, It's a beautiful day and I can't believe you want us to spend it watching 'Buffy the vampire slayer' on a lovely day like this", Penny told him hands on hips and pouting.

"Uhh, well what would you like to watch then?", Leonard asked her, completely missing her point.

"Leonard, I want to go out, please honey", she declared, giving him the benefit of the full power of her green eyes.

"Well OK, I guess we can go to the mall for a couple of hours if you want, Honey", Leonard replied ,

" **Leonard,** I want to go to the beach, all week I have been cooped up in the cheesecake factory or cooped up here, I want sunshine, I want to smell the sea air and I want you to share it with me, please honey", she pleaded rolling her eyes at his seeming inability to understand her need.

"but what about the pollution and... ", Leonard began but stopped at seeing the stern look on her face

"Ok Penny we'll go if you want", Leonard acquiesced.

And with a squeal of delight Penny ran to her bedroom to change.

On coming out, dressed in a loose flowing top and shorts she stopped suddenly when seeing that Leonard was still dressed in his hoodie and trousers.

"Leonard sweetie we are going to the beach not the comic book factory, come on Honey, T-shirt and shorts please, Now", she demanded.

"uhh, I haven't got any shorts, I used to have some but I spilled acid on them in an experiment some years ago", Leonard sheepishly told her.

"No problem we will stop at a shop on the way and get you some", she declared

So they, after ditching Leonard's hoodie, left for the shops on the way to the beach.

Penny drove Leonard's car to Santa Monica where they stopped at Wilshire Blvd to purchase Leonard some shorts. They Entered the shop and Penny immediately picked out Leonard some shorts to try on, Penny was rather hoping to have fun helping Leonard, but the shop Assistant seeming to guess Penny's intention said "If Madam would like to wait here", indicating a row of chairs away from the changing rooms. Penny sat with a hard look at the assistant and sulked.

They exited the shop after purchasing two pairs of shorts for Leonard, and Three tops and a wraparound skirt plus some sunglasses for Penny, all on Leonard's card.

Penny, then after buying two take out coffees drove along the Pacific coast highway, and to Leonard's bewilderment, seemingly to drive past the beaches. Till eventually Penny turned into the car park for El Matador beach then taking their beach things and also some tuna & sweetcorn sandwich rolls they had purchased in Santa Monica, they headed down the rocky path to the beach.

Leonard at seeing the nearly deserted beach at once understood why Penny came here.

Penny removed her top and shorts displaying her Bikini which she wore underneath and after some struggling got Leonard to remove his T-shirt then after applying sun tan lotion on each other they settled down to sunbathe, Leonard was all for snoozing in the sun but Penny talked about her life growing up in Nebraska and as she talked Leonard quickly picked up on the fact that most guys Penny went with had cheated on her or were concerned about their own needs and not really showing any interest in the things Penny liked, or having little interest in really getting to know her as a person.

After an hour or so they ate their rolls and then returned to sunbathing and it then was Penny that started to snore, so leaving her to sleep, Leonard got up and walked along the shoreline, when after 10 minutes Penny crept up behind him and emptied a coke can of seawater over Leonard's back then she ran into the sea laughing, with Leonard in hot pursuit, chasing her into deeper water ( _up to their shoulders_ ) Penny stopped, "okay I surrender", she said putting her arms round him and kissing him. This action prompted very strong feelings to stir in Penny, whether it was his smile or his twinkling brown eyes, or his powerful arms holding her Penny did not know, all she knew was that those feelings were so strong she was a little afraid of them, having never felt like this with anyone before. Penny felt powerless to fight those feelings or the passion that now burst upon her forcing her to surrender to them.

Back on the beach, Penny lay on her back staring up at the sky, "WOW", she thought, "I was like a woman possessed,

I just couldn't seem to get enough of him, I felt as if I could stay in his arms forever", she thought still feeling this wonderfully intense emotion, she began crying.

"are you OK, listen I'm sorry,", Leonard began, "I know I should not have taken advantage of you like that, but it was so wonderful having you in my arms like that, I guess I got carried away".

Penny suddenly turned and embraced him, "Leonard, it was so wonderful, this wasn't just sex, this was something so, so much better, I feel like I've died and gone to heaven Honey, so don't be sorry, I have never felt like this before, ever. But I don't understand what it means though". Then she lay her head on Leonard's chest and tried to make sense of it while Leonard lay there with a smile as wide as the Pacific.


	2. Chapter 2 after beach revelations

**The After Beach Revelations**

"Excuse me Miss, I ordered a black coffee, this is white?", the middle-aged diner told her.

"Sorry Sir, I'll get you another", Penny told him, thinking meanwhile, 'there goes another tip', in fact all week she had been unable to concentrate on her work as she thought through the reasons as to why she had felt the way she did when with Leonard in the sea last Sunday? .

It was now Friday afternoon and still Penny was agonizing on why the hell did she experience such intense feelings, was it the location?, she didn't think so, she had been to the beach with Kurt, and never felt even remotely the feelings that she had had with Leonard, though sex with Kurt was unsatisfying, as he was only interested in his own pleasure, so Penny never felt like having sex in the sea with him the very idea was unpleasant on it's own, and she had been in love with Kurt hadn't she, so she knew what love felt like. So she really couldn't be in love with Leonard then could she?

Though at the thoughts of Leonard, she felt her feelings, of excitement and happiness, start to build within her and the butterflies to fly around her stomach, Penny felt like doing cartwheels around the restaurant,she felt so elated. But she turned to an empty table and began to clear, and as she worked she thought some more, "but what can I offer him anyway, I'm just a bad waitress, a bad actress, and I'm unable to understand a thing he tells me, when he comes home and talks about his experiments?", Surely I can't last with him much longer, once he finds someone else that's prettier and smarter, He's bound to dump me, for Her", and at that thought Penny's emotions went from Joy to utter despair causing an almost obscure pain to afflict her, I, I, Don't think I could cope if he stopped being my friend, she thought sadly.

And as her eyes began filling with tears, she quickly rushed into the ladies toilets to dry her eyes.

Upon coming out of the toilets she saw three men seat themselves at the recently cleared table, so Penny picked up her pad and pen and going over to their table she asked if they were ready to order.

"I'd like a date with you Honey", the cutest of them answered her.

The old Penny would have flirted back and taken him up on his offer but now Penny just felt sickened,

she wished it was Leonard sitting there with his curly unkempt hair and his twinkling brown eyes, she wanted to throw her arms round him and hold him tightly, never letting go.

"Miss are you OK?", the guy asked her as Penny had drifted off into space.

Annoyed with his interruption of her thoughts, Penny rounded on him, "Cut it out, I'm in love with someone else, now! What do you want to eat?", she asked them still angry at his audacity.

The guy stood and said huffily, "don't bother, we'll eat somewhere else", and he left followed by his two pals.

Penny watched them leave, she would be in trouble with the manager now, and she had probably thrown away a tip but she didn't care she was still surprised at her own reply, "I'm in love with someone else, I'm in love with Leonard!".

But instead of making things better , it made them worse as now Penny was in anguish at the enormous pain she would certainly feel when Leonard broke up with her, "If I tell him I'm in love with him, I'm sure he would leave me faster than you can say knife, he wouldn't want to be with me at all".

And at this last thought Penny ran back into the ladies.

Leonard opened the door to apartment 4b wanting to apologise To Penny for working so late tonight as he had arranged to share a meal and watch T.V. With Penny when she got home from work. He was unable to ring her as Penny had forgotten to charge her phone and when Leonard failed to show, Penny assumed she had been stood up, and still in anguish of possible rejection by Leonard, She had then became even more upset by his failure to keep their date, and when Penny was upset she would hit the bottle hard to deaden her pain, so Leonard found her slumped on the sofa still holding an almost empty bottle of wine and another empty one on her floor beside the sofa.

Leonard pulled down the covers of her bed then gently picked her up and laid her on her bed pulling the covers over her then stroking her hair, he leaned down kissed her on the cheek and told her "I love you Penny", Penny just snored in reply. So Leonard went back to his room.


	3. Chapter 3 Pain, Hangover or Heartache?

**Pain, Hangover or Heartache?**

 **Chapter 3**

Penny rolled, sat up and groaned at the pain in her head, trying to work out how she got to her bed last night. She looked at her clock and groaned again seeing that she was already two hours late for her shift, not that Penny felt able to do waitressing today anyway after drinking that much.

She tried to phone in sick, then realised that it needed charging, and then lay back on her bed, groaning at the loss of pay she badly needed wondering why she had drunk so much.

"Holy crap, I haven't drunk as much as that since splitting up with Kurt"?., she said to herself.

She rose and went to the kitchen and made some coffee "that was different then though, I guess I was just trying to drown the pain of failure, rather than any pain over losing Kurt?", but last night when Leonard never showed, Man!, I've never felt so much pain over a guy like that ever?", she puzzled.

She sat down while waiting for her coffee, and considered what on earth she was going to do.

Already her craving for Leonard had reached a level that Penny had never experienced before, "Really", She thought "It's no wonder I went through two bottles, that hurt so, so bad". And she began to cry, then fell asleep on the sofa, after a couple of hours she came to not feeling any better than before, she got up and poured out a coffee, she really couldn't be bothered to make fresh, then after drinking it she began to look for her phone charger, she looked round the room and when she didn't find it she went into her bedroom to look there, the charger was on her bedside table on top of an envelope with her name written on the front, she opened it and pulled out a note from Leonard, it read.

'Hi Penny, sorry I couldn't wake you this morning, I've left you some bagels for your breakfast on the counter. I tried ringing you to tell you I had to work late but it appears your phone battery was dead, and I am so sorry I missed our date, believe me Penny it was the very last thing ever I wanted to do, I hope you won't be offended as I knew you would not be able to work so I stuck some money in your purse so that you will not struggle too much with bills. Penny please try and recover for tonight as I want to take you out for a meal to say I'm so sorry for last night, drink plenty of water as it will help if you are hungover, also Penny, I know It's a bit soon, but I can't help feeling this way, but I want you to know I love you. If you don't feel the same way I will understand, how a hot girl like you could ever love a nerd like me is crazy I know but that time in the sea, and the things you said afterwards just made me wonder.

See you tonight (hopefully), all my love Leonard.

Penny's hands began shaking suddenly she had gone from the depths of despair to heights of elation she had never reached before. She went to her purse and found a small bundle of bills, enough to cover her loss of wages for three weeks let alone one day, she went to the counter and found a brown paper bag of bagels as well as a jar of mayonnaise and some tomatoes as well.

Now Penny was in tears for a different reason Leonard not only cared about her he was in love with her too, Penny put the bagels on to toast a little before finding a box and placing his note carefully inside it, so that whenever she was feeling down she could read it again and again.

Penny ate her bagels then despite her hangover showered, dressed and spent the day relaxing and so eager to see Leonard again, that when he did arrive He was bowled over as Penny rushed towards him and stood there for some time holding him tightly, "I love you too Leonard, she whispered in his ear, and that evening with Leonard, Penny felt as if she was on cloud nine during the whole date.


	4. Chapter 4 fears

**Chapter 4**

 _ **Fears**_

Penny was in pain again though this was due to her face aching as she just could not stop smiling.

Her tips had shot up, because of her cheerful demeanor, she had been extra courteous and helpful to her customers an added bonus to the most important fact that Leonard Hofstadter was in love with ' **HER** '. Other guys had told her they loved her before, but never had they cared enough to leave her breakfast and give her money to help her out, as well Leonard had told her He loved her, and then he had put his love into action for her, Penny's smile grew even wider at that thought, and her beautiful green eyes misted up with happy tears,

In her break, her mind reminisced on the events last night, just being with him was wonderful and the the icing on the cake for her was him staying the night, Spooned behind her tenderly holding her the 'Whole' night "WOW", Penny Thought, "Love is Wonderful", indeed for Penny had discovered something very special indeed.

Although still in the far recesses in her mind she could feel the fear that it could all turn to dust if she lost Leonard, and Penny knew she would not be able to cope with the awful heartache.

Which was why she could barely whisper to him "I love you", terrified if it all came crashing down.

"OK lady spill what's going on?, Hunky guy with sports car and minted to boot, I'll bet judging by that look on your face the entire afternoon?".

"Oh hi Jenny, yes it is a guy but he's not what you would call hunky or macho though", at this Penny went into space remembering how Leonard's powerful arms held her close and her smile grew even wider.

"Earth calling Penny, Hello?, listen girl, I ain't never seen you like this since you came to work here,

what does he do? Stuntman?, the owner of C.B.S.?, Leonardo Di Caprio?, c'mon girl I am running out of names here?".

"His name's Leonard and he's a Physicist, and he's...The one", the last part Penny had gone back into space and just barely whispered, 'The One'. Realizing just what she had whispered Penny's eyes opened wide at her unconscious admission.

"He's a one, what?, stop whispering lady, I can't hear you, So girl let me tell you what I see You've fallen in love big time I've seen that look before and your PT Instructor had better take care of you or he'll answer to me", Jenny declared completely misunderstanding what a Physicist is, and she left to serve a customer before the manager came to encourage her to work.

"He's the One", Penny repeated to herself which only served to heighten her fears of losing Leonard

and leaving her with such enormous pain in her heart that she would be unable to bear, she needed to talk to Leonard but was still afraid she might drive him away.

But events conspired against her, another waitress had gone sick and Penny was asked to do the evening shift as well, and though Leonard had helped with the money she still could not afford to turn work down, and this was the way it went all through the week until the last evening of her cover on Thursday, when to her surprise Leonard came in with Sheldon, Howard and Raj and sat at their usual table, (which was fortunate for Leonard as Sheldon would have no doubt protested that he can't sit at his table, and they would all have had to make their way to 'Big Boy', the burger place.

Penny tripped lightly over to their table and felt the butterflies tickling her tummy,as Leonard gave her his big beaming smile.

"Hi Guys, what can I get you?",she said smiling back at Leonard, which smile quickly faded as she looked at Howard.

"I would like a ranch burger with the lettuce on top of the cheese and the mayo between the cheese and the burger and also I..." , Sheldon began, but was promptly cut off by Penny who told him, "I know Sheldon you have the same damn thing every time you come in here, she said feeling peeved at not being able to talk to Leonard with the three others being with him there.

Howard ordered a non kosher double bacon burger with fries.

"And what can I get you?", Penny asked Rajesh, "Oh yeah I know you need a grasshopper drink first", Penny remembered.

After Penny had left to give their orders including a plain burger for Leonard, and to fetch Raj his drink, Raj turned to Howard and said, "She's so considerate, isn't she?".

Leonard gazing into space absently replied "Yeah, She's the best"

Upon returning with the Drink for Raj, and cokes for the other three, Leonard asked Penny, "Hey we are all having take out in my apartment to ..", "Your Apartment, Really Leonard if you would examine the room mate agreement on page...", at which point Penny had cut Sheldon off by the simple expedient of telling him to shut up, at which point Sheldon in a huff, turned his attention to texting Amy and telling her at length how rude Penny was being this evening"Go on Leonard, you were saying?", yeah well would you like to join us tomorrow night?", he asked hopefully.

Penny's eyes twinkled as she said she'd love to join him tomorrow evening, at which point Howard called Bernadette and invited her too in spite of Sheldon's hard looks in his direction, then he texted Amy and told her how rude Howard was at some length only for it to backfire on him as Amy invited herself too.

And as they ate, Penny agonised at how on earth she was going to raise the subject of her fears with Leonard tomorrow evening.

This tale ends here but continues in...

 **The Relationship barrier activation.**


End file.
